1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention disclosed herein is a cup holder with a handle which can be adjusted to securely fit around a variety of beverage containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid containers are used to enable individuals to consume a variety of beverages. The beverage container may come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Some beverage containers come in a semi-conical shape in which the bottom of the beverage container is narrower than the top of the beverage container. Other beverage containers may be constructed with parallel walls forming an elongated cylinder with a sealed bottom part and with or without a closable opening at the top of the beverage container. Additionally, beverage containers come in a variety of shapes and are constructed from a variety of materials. Some beverage containers are constructed from materials which keep hot beverages warm and cold beverages cool. Other beverages may be contracted from a flexible material such as molded plastic or Styrofoam.
In order to consume the beverage contained in the beverage container, the consumer must take the beverage container in hand and move the beverage container into juxtaposition with the consumer's mouth. In some circumstances the beverage may contain a hot beverage which renders the beverage container hot to the touch making the beverage container painful to hold and consume the beverage. Conversely, the beverage container may contain a cold beverage which may make the beverage container cold and painful to the touch. In other circumstances, the beverage container may be constructed from material which bends easily making it difficult to grasp the cup without spilling the beverage. The beverage container may be constructed from materials which, if grabbed to tightly, will break resulting in spillage of the beverage. Experience has taught that when a hot beverage is spilled from a beverage container, physical injury may result to the consumer. What is needed in the art is a cup holder which is adjustable to fit many types of beverage containers and is fitted with a handle or prehensile attachment to permit the consumer to hold the beverage container by way of the handle or prehensile attachment and not the beverage container itself.